1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly to a readout circuit of a static memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known data readout circuit for a static memory disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,572 is constructed on the basis of knowledge that a signal readout from a memory cell and amplified by a sense amplifier is transferred through a data latch circuit to an output circuit, and the delay associated with the activation of the data latch circuit is the principal cause for the delay of data output, in such way that both the signal amplified by the sense amplifier and the output signal of the data latch circuit are applied to a switching circuit, and then the output of the switching circuit is supplied to the output circuit. During the period the sense amplifier is maintained operative, the switching circuit allows transfer and output of the amplified signal. Once the sense amplifier is deactivated, it transfers the output of the data latch circuit to output it to the output circuit. Thus the output signal is held at the data output terminal of the memory. In other words, the amplified signal from the sense amplifier is supplied to the output circuit before the data latch circuit is operated, and earlier according to such, output signal appears at the output terminal, with effect of reducing period of time between application of an address onto the memory and appearance of data output, that is access time. While the output of the data latch circuit is transferring, the switching circuit disconnects the output terminal thereof from the output terminal of the sense amplifier because of preventing the change in the potential at the output terminal of the sense amplifier resulting from the deactivation of the sense amplifier from affecting adversely the output of the switching circuit, that is, the output of the data latch circuit supplied to the output circuit.
Increases in memory capacity and improvement in operating speed are required endlessly. The readout speed of the above-mentioned prior art has been unsatisfactory in these days, too.